I Have Had Enough Of You!
by Rockergirl16
Summary: Ike has been in a relationship, but he starts to wonder about it. He is kinda scared to see what will happen.


"**I Have Had Enough of You!"**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the materials I used to make this fanfic. The only things that do own to make this fanfic are: my brain and my laptop. Everything else is not mine. Thank you.

**Warnings: **Pick your own couple, OOCness, AU-ish, P.O.V, swearing, yaoi/smut, and the possibility of making your brain into mush.

**A/N:** I know I usually talk to you guys at the end of the fan fiction, and I will, but the reason I need to talk to you guys now is because, as you saw in the warning section at the top, I put pick your own couple. That is somewhat true. I mean this is my first ever South Park fanfic. So, I decide to have my fanfic about an older Ike. Probably, about 16 or 17, at the least, and I made him in an anime style, so he will look like an anime character, and not what he looks like in South Park, anyway, I am using the song "Scars" by Papa Roach. I intended this to be a yaoi fanfiction, if you haven't guessed. And if you didn't, you might as well high tail out of here. Anyways, you can do whatever you wish. Make Ike the seme, make him the uke, (which I think it may work better.), do whatever the fuck you want. I don't really think I can make a summary for this, all I have to inquire you is, setting, plot (plotless really), and the ending. _You_ will have to make the couple. Alright, I will talk to you at the end, so see ya at the end! Wait, actually, I think he has to be the uke that was the way I thought about this fanfic, so, sorry, he is the uke.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

Ike's P.O.V

I am going to start out simple. My name is Ike Broflovski, and I have a jerk for a boyfriend. And for you to actually give me sympathy, I am sixteen, though I am close to be seventeen, and I have been already fucked. By my jerk of a boyfriend. He doesn't even love; I might be just a sex toy to him. Yeah, great… And how I got away from, well, this is my story.

I lied in my bed one night, and I couldn't sleep, so I sat up and I ran my through my black hair and I started thinking. _Do I really love him? No, of course I don't, so why am I still with him? Maybe because I need to get some fucking nerve to stand up to him. But, how can I do that? I don't know, take shower, you know clear your head. Am I just talking myself? Yeah, I gotta stop doing that. _

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shutMy weakness is that I care too muchAnd my scars remind me that the past is realI tear my heart open just to feel_

I think I need to "talk" to my boyfriend, and by "talk" I mean confront him. I can't stand him any longer; I need to break away from him. I will do anything to be away from him. Even if I have to get fucked again. I hope he isn't drunk yet; he gets really aggressive when he's drunk.

_Drunk and I'm feeling downAnd I just wanna be aloneI'm pissed cause you came aroundWhy don't you just go homeCause you channel all your painAnd I can't help you fix yourselfYou're making me insaneAll I can say is_

I drive to his house, not knowing what will happen, I am full of anxiousness. What will happen to me? I don't want to know, not yet. Holy fuck, I'm too scared to get out of the fucking car, dammit! I see him looking out the window, shit, shit, shit! Now, he's coming out the door. I got to get away, but I can't start the car! He comes up and breaks the window, then unlocks the door and pulls me inside. He scared the shit out of me! He drags me inside and throws me onto the couch. Oh crap! This won't be good!

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shutMy weakness is that I care too muchAnd our scars remind us that the past is realI tear my heart open just to feel_

"So, Ike, I see you came to my house for what?" he asked, starting to take my shirt off. I am beginning to get red and angry. I want to scream in his face, but I have to keep calm, but I don't know if can stay calm.

"I need to talk to you." I replied, pretending that he isn't on top of me. Now, I am totally afraid.

_I tried to help you onceAgainst my own adviceI saw you going downBut you never realizedThat you're drowning in the waterSo I offered you my handCompassion's in my natureTonight is our last stand_

He tries to get my pants off, but I am literally screaming and kicking, refusing to have my pants taken off. I hope the neighbors can hear my screams. I get too tired to kick, so now I'm screwed. He easily gets my pants and boxer off. So now, I'm completely stripped.

"No! Don't you dare!" I scream, "I will report you to the police! I'm not afraid of you!"

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shutMy weakness is that I care too muchAnd our scars remind us that the past is realI tear my heart open just to feel_

"Oh, so you won't be afraid if I do this?" he asked starting to stick his thumb in my fucking virginal place. I am on the verge of groaning, but I held it back in.

"No." I say, my voice cracking, scared to know if he knows I am afraid.

"Okay, so you _aren't_ afraid?" he asked sarcastically.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shutMy weakness is that I care too muchAnd our scars remind us that the past is realI tear my heart open just to feel_

"Fine! I'm afraid! I just wanted to talk to you, but I guess fucking is your way of talking, **fine!**" I yelled.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling downAnd I just wanna be aloneYou shouldn't ever come aroundWhy don't you just go home?Cause you're drowning in the waterAnd I tried to grab your handI left my heart openBut you didn't understandBut you didn't understandGo fix yourself_

"I see. Well, I'll stop, so you may tell me what you wanted to." he replied, getting off of me. I feel like an idiot. I just had to say what I said and he would of stopped! Damn you.

" I wanted to know if you loved me, or was I just your sex toy." I respond. He just looked into my gray eyes, nodding his head. I wonder if meant "no" that he didn't love me, or he meant "no" I was his sex toy.

"I _needed _you to be my little toy." he replied. I felt betrayed. I was his sex toy. I was fucked more than just two times. We did it so many times, I thought he did love me, but he didn't.

_I can't help you fix yourselfBut at least I can say I triedI'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own lifeI can't help you fix yourselfBut at least I can say I triedI'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed, pulling myself away from him. I grabbed my clothes, run to the bathroom to put my clothes on, and run out to my car. I see him running after me, but he stops running once I get in the car.

" Ike, that's not what I meant!" he yelled.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shutMy weakness is that I care too muchAnd our scars remind us that the past is realI tear my heart open just to feel_

"Whatever! You don't love me, we are done!" I shouted, driving away, leaving a rose with only one thorn, showing that all my feelings are gone, except one. Anger.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shutMy weakness is that I care too muchAnd our scars remind us that the past is realI tear my heart open just to feel_

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

**A/N:** Hello! So, who'd pick? Leave that with a review, please? By the way, I remember what I left in my other fanfiction for female Prop and Scip. (Random right?) The places I put in there are real places in Italy. So yeah. Go check my channel for updates for my other fanfictions, otay! I had fun making this. It was a hell of a blast! My clue for the new song for the last chapter of my so-called popular fanfic, that I had to delete for awhile: What are the correct question starters in English? **They are How, What, Where, Why, and When. Now this won't help right away, but if you can get it, you are smart.**


End file.
